As Time Goes By
by Uzumaki Winda
Summary: "Jika kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali, sampai kau menyerah untuk melupakanku dan tak akan bisa mengenangku." A SasuNaru Fanfiction. My first fiction. One shot. A short fiction. Warning inside. RnR please! :


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**As Time Goes By **© Uzumaki Winda

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Typo(s). Shounen ai.

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

Hembusan angin musim dingin tidak membuat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ya, pemuda itu, pemuda yang disebut-sebut penuh dengan kejutan, Naruto Uzumaki.  
Entah kenapa, kakinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang–lapangan basket didepan gedung bertuliskan Konoha _High School_, sekolahnya dulu. Mungkin karena kakinya membeku akibat dinginnya salju yang menumpuk disekitar–maklum, sekarang sedang banyak-banyaknya salju yang turun. Ya, mungkin saja.

Satu per satu bayangan masa lalu terlintas dibenaknya, masa dimana dia dengan sukaria bermain basket bersama teman-temannya hingga peluh membasahi wajahnya, masa dimana dia bemain bersama teman-temannya–bisa dibilang mengusili. Hah, sungguh tak terhitung momen-momen apa saja yang sudah terjadi ditempat ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut berwarna biru _dongker_ menyadarkannya. Rupanya Naruto tidak sendiri ditempat ini.

"Aku sedang melamun," jawab Naruto asal, mulai merapatkan jaket musim dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, sungguh kepo.

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bertanya begini?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disini?" Jawab pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah." Naruto menghela napas panjang, pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Sepertinya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu tak tahan lagi berada ditempat penuh salju itu. Kakinya mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah dirasa jaraknya dengan Naruto mulai menjauh, dia melirik kebelakang, untuk melihat apakah Naruto masih ditetap bersikukuh berdiri disana. Oh, ternyata tidak. Naruto mulai menyerah pada dinginnya salju yang menerpa dan mulai melangkah mengikutinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Teme, aku merindukan teman-teman kita," curhat Naruto sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku rindu bermain bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan yang lainnya seperti dulu," curhat Naruto lagi.

"…"

"Teme, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hn."

"Teme, apa kau tidak merindukan teman-teman kita dulu?"

"Hn."

"Hentikan 'Hn' menyebalkanmu itu!" Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hn."

Naruto yang kesal mulai memepercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke satu langkah dibelakang. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Dobe-nya itu. Dobe-NYA? Tentu saja. Apa author belum mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Kalau begitu sudah author katakan.

"Dobe,"

"Jangan bicara padaku, aku tak mendengarmu!" Sahut Naruto kesal.

"Kau tahu, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, hanya tinggal kenangan," Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya, sepertinya dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Naruto terdiam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan, mengenang atau melupakan," Sasuke menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Jika nanti kita terpisah," tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, "Kau memilih untuk mengenang atau melupakanku, Teme?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melupakanmu." Canda Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku ataupun mengenangku. Tidak kedua-duanya." Sahut Sasuke serius, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menghentikan tawa dan langkahnya mendangar nada serius Sasuke.

"Jika kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali, sampai kau menyerah untuk melupakanku dan tak akan bisa untuk mengenangku. **Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan selalu bersama**." Kata Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas.

"…" Naruto terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang baru didengarnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Entah mengapa ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Naruto tak menyangka, tak terlintas diotaknya Sasuke akan mengatakan kata-kata yang demikian romantisnya. Seperti bukan Sasuke-nya saja.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Pletak!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. Setelah susah payah berbicara penjang lebar, hanya pertanyaan bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Auw! Sakit, Teme!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto mendekat kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Hanya ciuman singkat, ringan, namun lembut. Lalu memasukan tangan Naruto kedalam katong jaketnya, menggenggamnya erat didalam. Seakan takut Naruto akan lari meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku." Naruto memasang senyuman lima jarinya, kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya didalam kantong jaket Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam, tapi senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya. Hawa dingin memang menyiksa tapi mereka mempunyai sumber kehangatan yang akan selalu menghangatkan hati keduanya.

_**As time goes by, we will always together…**_

.

End.

.

Setelah bertahun-tahun(?) menjadi readers dan _fiction_ ini membusuk dilaptop, akhirnya di_publish _juga. Lega rasanya…  
Mohon maap atas segala kegajean yang ada didalam cerita ini, maklum masih baru. Bila ada kritik dan saran, silahkan disampaikan, diterima dengan besar hati. Tapi tidak untuk kritik tentang pairing :)

_Thanks to my beloved best friend_ Desi a.k.a Llewellyn del Roya yang selalu mendukung dalam suka dan duka(?). _I heart you_ :*

Yosh! Semoga _fiction_ ini berkenan dihati para readers sekalian  
Sampai jumpa dicerita berikutnya! RnR please :)


End file.
